What it means to be Brothers
by firechaser4517
Summary: Yakko Warner had always been their big brother,their protector and their caregiver. What length will he go to when his beloved little brother get taken?


**A/N: Hey Guys this is my first fanfic for Animaniacs. I love this show. Sorry if it sucks Im still new to this.**

**Yakko's POV:**

Scratchy's Office was even more boring then usual.I guess it's because its just me and Wakko here today. Dot and Hello Nurse were off to New York for Fashion Week. There is no one good looking here,just scratchansniff.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a small scouse accent.

"Yakko, I'm hungry."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Wakko shot me a serious look and jumped on my back. "What is taking so long?We're the only ones here."

I pulled him off my back and put him back on his seat. " I dunno maybe-"

A german accent cut me off "Yakko und Wakko?"

"Scratchy!"

Wakko and I jumped into his arms and pushed him back to his office. We gave him a kiss and as usual he wiped it off.

"would you kidses stop that?"

Wakko with his tounge hanging out of his mouth replied "Why?"

"Because I do not like it."

"Well,that explains why you don't have a date."

"Now now Wakko we are not here to talk about my social life."

Wakko turned to me and I said "ehhhhhh What social life Scratchy?"

After that he ran out of the room,screaming. Wakko and I laughed and walked out of the room.

**Wakko's POV:**

I'm hungry. I wonder what Yakko is making for dinner. This is going to be an awesome week. With Dot gone this week, Yakko will be all mine and the attention will be on me. I have been feeling neglected lately. In fact I have always felt a little neglected. Since, Dot is the youngest she has always had most of the attention and Yakko spent a lot of time with her.

"Yakko?"

"yes brother sibling?"

"What are we havin' for dinner?"

"I dunno spaghetti?"

"I like spaghetti."

"Wakko you like anything."

We make it to the tower. I climb up the ladder first and feel that the rungs are kind of slippery. I put my foot on the next one but I wasn't very careful and fell off the ladder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Wakko!"

I opened my eyes and saw that I was fine. Yakko had caught me before I hit the ground.

"That was close, are you alright Wakko?"

"I think so...Wait wheres my hat?"

"Its on the ground over there."

He walked over and picked it up. Then he placed it on my head. Yakko picked me up and put me on his back. He climbed all the way to the top of the tower and then put me down. He unlocked the door and went inside.

"Alright sib, pasta it is" he said while pulling a box of pasta from his hammerspace.

**Yakko's POV:**

That fall had scared me. The ladder wasn't slippery when we left the tower. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to Wakko or Dot. Ever since we were drawn I have always been their guardian and protector. They mean everything to me.

I've always trusted Hello Nurse with my sibs. She has watched them both before when I had to go out for a while. Even so, I was a little hesistant when Dot had asked if she could go to New York for Fashion Week. I didn't like the idea of my baby sister flying across the country without me.

**Flashback:**

_"Please Yakko,please!"_

_"I don't think so sister sibling."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because letting my six year old sister fly by herself across the country doesn't make me seem like a responsible guardian."_

_"What if Hello Nurse came with me? I'm sure she likes fashion."_

_"Weeeeeelllll I dunno."_

_She turned on her cute eyes "Pwease Pwetty Pwease."_

_I sighed "Alright fine but you must call me at least once a day deal?"_

_She threw her arms around me "Deal! You're the best big brother ever!"_

**End Of Flashback**

I set out the plates,cups,and forks. I put a couple scoops of pasta on my plate and then dump the rest onto Wakko's plate.

I stick my head out of the kitchen door "Wakko! Dinners ready!"

"Yay food!"

He runs to the kitchen almost hitting the wall with his head "Woah there kiddo, slow down your food isn't going anywhere."

His sits down in his seat and begins to chow down on his supper. I pour some apple juice into his cup and sat down.

"So what are we gonna do this week Yakko?"Said Wakko with his mouth full of pasta.

"How about tomorrow we go to the amusement park?"

"The one with the big ferris wheel?"

"Yep."

Wakko jumped up and down in his seat "Okay Wakko I get your excited but please finish dinner first."

He grabbed his plate and dumped the pasta in his mouth along with the plate and swallowed. He then picked up the cup and ate that too.

"Wakko thats the sixth plate this month."

"I was hungry."

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I put my plate in the sink and decide to do the dishes in the morning. The phone rang and I picked up"Helloooo Nurse!"

"Hi Yakko"

"Dot? Hey how was the flight?"

"It was boring but we made it to New York safely."

"Thats good,are you staying at a hotel?"

"Yep a 5 Star hotel with a pool!"

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"Yea,Oh I gotta go Hello Nurse told me that its time for dinner."

"Well alright bye love ya Dot."

"Bye love ya big bro."

I hang up the phone and walk out to the living room and find Wakko on the couch watching "Looney Tunes"( I dont own Looney Tunes,but that would be awesome).

Around 9:30 pm I suggested we watch "The Avengers."(I dont own but i loved the movie). Even though it's PG-13 and Wakko is only seven theres nothing too bad in the movie so I let him watch.

During the middle of the movie I told Wakko to get his pajamas on and brush his teeth. I paused the movie and waited for him. A few minutes later he came back with his pajama shirt on inside out.

"Wakko your shirt is on inside out..again."

"huh? oh whoops I didnt realize."

"Of course you didn't,come over here." I signaled him over.

He walked towards me and I helped him take off his shirt and put it on the right way. Even though he's been seven for 84 years(Toons stay the same age from when they were drawn) he still needed help with putting his shirt on the right way sometimes.

I unpaused the movie and we continued watching it. When the movie ended around 11:30 Wakko had already fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake him. I picked him up and and carried him to his room.

I thought to myslef _'Wow,for a boy that eats anything he's pretty light'_

I laid him on the bed and put the covers on him. I turn to leave the room but something grabbed onto my hand.

"Will you tell me a story Yakko?"

"Huh?Oh Wakko its kinda late isn't it?"

He wimpers a little "You always tell Dot stories no matter what time it is."

I felt guilty "Well alright one story."

He looks up at me and I tell his favorite story,Sir Waksalot. Its about a knight that loves food and slays dragon.

At the end Wakko had already fallen asleep. I lean over and kiss his forehead " Goodnight dear little brother of mine."

I close the door and walk back to the livng room.

**A/N: In my version toons stay the same age forever. Ya English is not my best class. I hope you guys liked it**


End file.
